Tales Of Symphonia Book 1: The Kharlan War
by HollowOmega SDG
Summary: Long ago there was a giant tree that was the source of Mana. A war however caused the tree to begin to wither away and the war would of destroyed the world was it not for Five Brave heroes. This is there Story.
1. Arc 1: Ep 1: The Heroes

5,000 years ago a war broke out that would tie five people together to a group that would be a group that would guide the world in their light but that is for another time. 5,000 years ago their was a conflict known as The Kharlan war and this is where the story begins.

"Get out Both of you!" A voice shouted from the Village of the elves Heimdall as two Half-elves were backing up towards the exit of the Village. One was a young 14 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of with strips of green around it and a purple orb of some kind on the collars. He wore purple like bracelets on his wrist one had only on bracelet while the other seemed to be doubled. Lastly he wore a pair of blue pants and white holsters for the shoes which where green for some odd reason.

The Other was a young women around her 20s. She had green hair and was holding a strange rod with green wings coming and a halo like thing on the top of it. Her outfit consisted of mostly green and black with long green pants and green heel shoes of some kind.

"But elder.." The Blonde hair male started before the elder of the village cut him off.

"No but's Mithos! You and your sister know the rules of this village and blatenly broke them! I knew half-elves couldn't be trusted their for as Punishment I exile you and your sister Martel from the village of Heimdall now get out of here before we throw you out!" The Elder snapped in anger.

Mithos looked about ready to break down before his sister put her hand on his shoulder and shook his head before they sighed and headed out. Once they were out they were heading though the Ymir Forest they heard a voice.

"This war and Discrimination are a nasty thing aren't they young one?" He heard as Mithos put his hand in front of his sister growling as suddenly two figures emerged from the Shadows. One was a red head male with brown eyes and a dark blue attire with light blue streaks on the outfit and light blue gloves he was adjusting along with gold parts of some kind on the gloves. He place his hand on the hilt of his sword which was on the right side of him and simply humphed.

The other was a blonde haired male with blue coat that had fur for the hood. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes and had his sword un sheathed and the holster in one hand before putting the sword in said holster and placed it on the side of him to his left and chuckled a little bit as the blonde haired half-elf spoke.

"W-W-Who are you two?" He asked as the blonde haired man held up one of his hands and spoke.

"Easy their kiddo me and my partner here come in peace though he doesn't want to show it. We should probably introduce ourselves." The man explained.

Mithos slowly let his gaurd down but not to the point of if these two wanted to they could hurt his sister before the man shook his head before speaking.

"You are on edge considering how discrimination is I can see that. Allow me to introduce myself I am Steven Robinson and this here is my I guess you could say Partner in crime." The Blonde hair man introduced himself as The Red Head humphed.

"Kratos Aurion..." He simply said as Steven shook his head in dis-belief at his partner in crime.

"Hes rather cold at times but he means well. We we're just on our way to join the battle with our friend Yuan Kai-Fa when we heard the commotion." Steven explained.

"I'm Mithos Yggradsial and this is my sister Martel. Steven was it?" He asked as The Blonde nodded before speaking.

"Yes?" He asked before Mithos spoke.

"Isn't there another way than fighting? Isn't there a way for both Tethe'alla and Sylvrant to live in peace? Isn't there a way for all people Human, Elves Half-Elves and dwarfs to live as one?" Mithos asked as Steven sighed shaking his head.

"There is one way but...it requires someone who can use Magic as you can tell me and Kratos are Human we can't use magic. We are studying how to but its going to take a while." He explained before Mithos spoke up rather enthusiastically.

"But I'm a Half-Elf! I can use Magic! Please Steve surely you understand there has to be a way to stop this war before it's to late!" Mithos pleaded with the young man as He blinked before him and Kratos went to the side for a moment discussing something though Mithos could not hear after a bit they came out of whispering to one another.

"Alright...you seem to really want to do this. Kratos will take you to a place known as Sybak the academy research facility's library has what we are looking for. As for me I am going to head towards the battle field and get Yuan off it and explain the situation." Steven said as Mithos nodded in agreement.

"Alright and thank you." Mithos said with a smile as Steven chuckled. "Don't mention it "Hero" he said sarcastically before heading off.

"Mithos..." Kratos said as Mithos blinked in confusion.

"Um yes?" He asked as Kratos looked over him and noticed he was without a weapon and spoke to himself this was going to be a long journey.

'The Boy has a good heart but if he can't defend himself this could be problem matic.' He said to himself before shaking his head.

"You must learn to defend yourself and your sister meet me outside of Sybak once we settle in and I will teach you the way of the sword." Kratos stated with a breif pause before speaking. "If you value your life on this journey that is." He said walking off as Martel and Mithos blinked at each other before shrugging it off.

Meanwhile down on the Battlefield between the countries of Sylvrant and Tethe'alla A older looking man with light blue hair and a military like looking slashed though some of the Tethe'allan's as he panted this was getting out of control.

"YUAN!" A voice called as he turned to see Steven slice though some of his own me from the Tethe'alla side as Yuan blinked.

"Steven? have you gone traitor or something?" Yuan asked in confusion as Steven grabbed his arm quickly dragging him along.

"Not quite we may have found a way to end this war without having to fight one another now lets get your ass in gear Yuan!" Steven snarled.

Yuan however, quickly got his hand back. "Hold on a minute. How do I know your not just going to stab me in the back?! your fighting for Tethe'alla!" Yuan snapped as Steve grabbed the half-elf by the Collar and spoke.

"Wake up Yuan! look around you is this blasted war really worth thousands of innocent lives being killed just because two countries can't reach an agreement on something?! All this mana being depleted it could destroy the Great Tree if this keeps up!" Steven snapped as Yuan's face went white as he gulped he knew Steven was right.

"Y-you're right Steven but I can't just abandon Sylvrant!" Yuan argued as Steven sighed.

"You think I like doing this to Tethe'alla? no but let's face facts Yuan if we don't stop this there will be a lot more to worry about than just Sylvrant and Tethe'alla their might not be a world left if we don't do something!" Steven snapped.

"Alright alright I get it! but what do we do than!" Yuan finally said in defeat as Steven smiled.

"thought you would never ask let's meet our soon to be gang at Sybak and we will discuss it there." Steven said before suddenly the two were surrounded by their own men obviously catching on to what they were about stop this stupid war.

"Ready Yuan?" Steven asked drawing his sword with a grin as Yuan nodded reading his double bladed weapon.

"Ready!" He said as the two charged forward at their foes they needed to cut though these fools and get to Sybak to meet up with Mithos Martel and Kratos.

"You think Balacruf will be okay?" Yuan asked as Steven shook his head. "I am not sure Yuan this is a nasty war after all tell ya what I'll make sure its rebuilt if it gets taken down during this war." Steven said with a smile.

"I'm holding you to that Steven..." Yuan said with a chuckle as Steven simply humphed in a whatever fashion as the two sliced though a few of their own they had to get to Mithos and the others fast.

Meanwhile in Sybak Mithos had just selected a sword he could afford before Martel spoke. "Mithos are you sure about this? I mean learning the sword and all?" Martel asked as Mithos nodded.

"I am sure Martel. I need to know how to defend myself and you after all." Mithos explained towards his sister with a small smile. "If you say so..I'm just worried is all." Martel explained as Mithos put a hand on his sister's shoulder and spoke. "I understand that your hesitant with Steven and Kratos but I feel they are trust worthy." Mithos explained to his sister with a small smile as she nodded. "I'll trust your judgement than Mithos." She said with a smile.

"Mithos!" Kratos snarled out getting rather impatient as Mithos jumped before waving to his sister and took off towards his rather impatient mentor. Once in front of him Mithos got in position as Kratos shook his head.

Kratos looked to Mithos with a disapproving glance, they had been over this a few times before. "You've left yourself Open!" he said as he brought his right foot forward. Mithos had adopted a semi-defensive stance, almost instinctively, as Kratos was still far more skilled than him. He blinked, and within that second Kratos had manage to work his sword through the stance, disarming Mithos, and placing the tip of his sword at the other Tethe'allan's neck. Mithos heard his sword give a dull thud as it landed point first in the dirt beside them to stick straight out of the ground. "If we had not been training, you would be dead without a moment's thought." Kratos said as his eyes pierced Mithos' eyes with their ice cold gaze.

Mithos couldn't help but gulp a little at that thought, it had been over so quickly that he had not even had the time to think, let alone respond. "You want to stop this war don't you?" Kratos asked, Mithos only nodded in silence. "Then how do you plan to do that when you can't even keep your sorry skin in tact!?" he question with his voice raised. Sweat had begun to bead Mithos' brow causing Kratos to sigh a bit, "Again!" he said as he turned and walked back to the starting position as Mithos retrieved his sword. Turning back around Kratos steeled his face back into it's emotionless visage as he readied his stance once more. His sword pointed tip down towards the dirt as he stood in a sort of side-ways stance, his feet shoulder length apart and his left hand on his hip as he looked at Mithos. "Like this! If you want proper defense, leave as little of your body exposed as possible!" He instructed as Mithos stood there, somewhat at the ready, and nodded to Kratos. "Yes..." He replied as he listened to the instruction once more.

"Mithos..." Martel said under her breath as she watched on, concern for her brother burning in her eyes as she looked to Kratos. He didn't even bother to look her way and instead continued his clash with Mithos, Martel swallowed hard. "Kratos, this is going to far!" She said in an exasperated tone as Mithos swung his sword hard towards Kratos' mid-section, Kratos jumped back in elation while bringing his sword to bear, their blades meeting in mid-air causing a shower of sparks to fly due to their Tethe'allan strength. Yet Kratos' expression never changed, ever emotionless as he charged forward again pushing Mithos to his heels and backwards. "War calls Martel, and Mithos' goal is to stop it, to prepare him..." Kratos grunted as the broke the clash and he jumped backwards. "Then he needs to be ready for all circumstances that could arise!" he said as he lokoed to Mithos.

Martel visably shrunk from the strict nature of the Captain, with a small sigh she resigned herself to merely watch from the sidelines with hope that Mithos would be unscathed. "Now Mithos, you've recieved, let's see how well you return." Kratos said as his stance changed a bit, his right leg bending slightly at the knee and his shoulder dipped down towards the ground, this left Kratos leaning forward. With his sword raised and his feet planted Kratos waited, though it didn't take long. With a roar of confidence and a lust for battle that Mithos had not once had he rushed at Kratos, both hands clenched on the sword that was pointed behind him at his right side. 'Now!' Mithos thought to himself as he jumped with only about a foot between him and the range of Kratos' sword, with another cry he crashed downward, his sword slamming hard into Kratos' blade though this was what had been expected.

"You're too slow..." Kratos said clamly as he kicked, with his right leg, off the ground and rose. His arms extending and Mithos being pushed backward as his own sword skated across the surface of Mithos' Scimitar. The force of the push was enough to knock the young half-elf flying backwards, "Tactics like that won't work boy! This is war! Not a childs game!" Kratos said as he pushed the attack, he was on Mithos before the young one had even touched the ground, though that didn't put Mithos out, in mid-flip Mithos had manged to twist himself so that his sword was in front of him to block Kratos' next attack. Sparks flew and the air split as their blades met causing a small shockwave that propelled Mithos even further. Ever the limber one Mithos twisted again this time to land on his feet. "Well, so you have learned..." Kratos said as he again assumed his ready stance, "You'll need more than acrobatics Mithos, if you ever hope to disable your opponent, you must find a way through their defenses. Now, AGAIN!" Kratos said this time staying as he was, Mithos didn't hesitate, though this time, as he ran, it seemed as though everything but him was moving slower as his eyes started to become attuned to the warriors way, he could see the muscles in Kratos' arm twitch slightly as he tightened the grip on his sword, Mithos didn't know it yet, but this was his first step to becoming a great warrior.

"Alright that's enough!" Steven shouted as Him and Yuan arrived on the scene outside of Sybak as Kratos looked back. "Enough Kratos! It's training we don't need him killed for pity sake!" Steven snapped in anger as Kratos glared at him as Steven crossed his arms causing Kratos to sighed before sheathing his sword as Steven sighed shaking his head.

"Thank you..." Martel muttered with a sigh of realif as Kratos shook his head looking at Mithos in a "we will continue later" look. Steven sighed before speaking towards the others.

"Now than let's head into the Library. I asked Connor Castagnier and Carissa Lualdi to let us view that book they found. Something about beings known as "Summon Spirits" that could help us find a spirit known as Orgin and something called "The Eternal Sword" that could help us end this war." Steven explained.

"Fine..." Kratos muttered as the group outside Martel and Yuan entered Sybak. "So your Yuan..a high-ranked military official for Sylvrant despite being a half-elf?" Martel asked as Yuan simply nodded.

"Yes that's correct..." Yuan said as Martel smiled. "You know if you we're not so serious you'd be kinda cute." Martel said causing Yuan to blush. "E E Excuse me?!" He asked before hearing a voice from Sybak. "Hey Yuan! Save the flirting until after we get the summon spirit info!" Came the voice of Steven causing Yuan's face to go deep red.

"S S Shut up you!" Yuan snarled causing Martel to giggle a little bit and the rest of the group outside of Kratos laughed a little bit as Yuan walked along side of Martel walked into Sybak.

After quite some time in Sybak the group exited with a book in hand. Mithos had gone though some more training with Kratos as he now had a sword on his side to use for battle. "So where do we had first to find this "Eternal Sword"? Yuan asked as Steven opened up the book.

"Let's see it says in order to get the Eternal Sword we have to form a pact with all The Summon Spirits so it looks like our first stop is the giant tree and it's spirit Ratatosk." Steven explained.

"Rata-who?" Mithos asked causing Steven to chuckle a little bit before speaking towards the young half-elf.

"Ratatosk he is the lord of all monsters and current Guardian of the tree come on lets get going the longer we wait the more people will die." Steven explained as everyone nodded with a smile. It was time to stop this war once and for all.


	2. Arc 1: Ep 2: Ratatosk?

"Alright guys lets split up and take a break for the night." Steven stated as the group came to a stop as Mithos turned around and blinked.

"We are a one more night from the tree of every lasting mana and we should rest up before we confront The Lord Of Monsters Ratatosk." Steven explained crossing his arms as Kratos nodded.

"As Much as I would like to end this War as soon as possible Steven is right. We need to stock up and prepare Mithos you and Martel go get some wood the rest of us will set up camp." Kratos stated. Mithos nodded as Him and Martel took off towards the near by forest as Kartos sighed.

"Please keep him out of trouble anyone..." Kratos muttered as the he turned around while the group was setting up camp and went over to help them finishing up setting up.

Meanwhile Martel and Mithos were in the forest picking up woods before suddenly Six humans jumped down all around the two as Mithos held his arm out to protect his sister as he slowly drew his sword slightly gulping. He had still been going though his training and was not ready for a six on one assault.

"Step to the side boy!" One of the six said. He was wearing a rather ragged outfit with knives and such on the side as Mithos shook his head.

"NO! Leave my sister alone!" Mithos shouted as one of the other Banits grabbed him by the throat as he was coughing.

"Who said you had a CHOICE!" The Bandit shouted throwing the young blonde half-elf to the side.

"MITHOS!" Martel screamed as one of the Bandits grabbed Martel's arm.

"Looks like we are going to have some fun tonight Boys..." He said with a smirk. The tree above a red squirrel climbed up the tree branch noming on some nuts for food as he looked on and glared down the bandits.

"Tenebrae.." Ratatosk said as suddenly a dark aura appeared next to Ratatosk before a dark panther like creature appeared next to him.

"You called Lord Ratatosk?" He asked with a smile. "Keep watch I'm going Mana Mode." Ratatosk said as Tenebrae nodded before Ratatosk closed his eyes during into some dark Aura energy and swooped down before invading into Mithos's body as a dark energy surrounded Mithos.

'I gotta remember to act like this kid the best I can while sounding a little badass' Ratatosk said to himself with a smirk.

"Uh Boss?" One of the six asked as he pointed to the kid who was slowly glowing a dark energy as the boss blinked as Mithos slowly began getting up and began flashing darkly as his voice seemed to changed.

"Didn't you hear what I just said you ignorant Humans?!" Mithos growled as Ratatosk inside Mithos blinked.

'Okay he must have an hatred for humans for some reason oh well..' Ratatosk said to himself giggling.

Suddenly Mithos turned as his eyes glowed red looking at the Bandits as Martel blinked. "Mithos?" She asked in confusion.

"I SAID LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" He shouted charging forward as One Bandit scoffed and tried to stab him with the sword Mithos quickly grabbed the hand with sword.

"What the?!" He asked in shock as Mithos smirked though unknown to him this was not Mithos.

"Whats wrong I thought you said I didn't have a CHOICE!" He shouted as he lifted him up before throwing him against one of the trees right on his back.

'Okay this is fun!' Ratatosk giggled to himself. "S-S-Stay back!" One of the Bandits said as Mithos drew his sword with a smirk.

"Sorry but you messed with my sister pal..now its time for you to pay!" Mithos shouted before quickly stabbing one in the gut making him cough up blood as Mithos looked at his sister.

"Close your eyes Martel this is going to get ugly.." Mithos said as Martel nodded squinting her eyes closed. Mithos quickly took the blade out before round house kicking the Bandit down to the ground dead as he turned around and smirked pointing towards the Bandits.

"I hope you fools enjoyed your final meal because when I'm done with you neither heaven nor hell will take you!" Mithos shouted charging forward as one of the Bandits tried to strike with the sword as Mithos put up his sword blocking the blade.

"Oh I'm sorry we're you trying to attack?" Mithos asked with a smirk before quickly flinging the sword up before quickly stabbing the Bandit in the gut causing the Bandit to cough before speaking.

"J-J-Just who are you?!" He asked as Mithos smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare now DIE!" Mithos shouted stabbing his sword further into one of the other trees before pulling the sword out and grinned before turning to the last three.

"Um we're fucked aren't we?" One Of The Bandit asked gulping as Mithos smirked placing the sword on his shoulder.

"More than you know.." He said before charging right back at the Bandits. The Bandits tried to strike before in a quick amount of speed Mithos disappeared and re appeared before placing both his palms to the back of their backs.

"EXPLOSION!" Mithos shouted before suddenly a huge amount of fire Mana exploded into their back sending them flying hitting the tree before landing on the ground dead.

Mithos quickly turned around and stabbed the last one in the gut and quickly sheathed his sword before Ratatosk came out of Mithos floating up to the tree as Mithos blinked while Martel slowly opened her eyes.

"Um Did I do this?" Mithos blinked as Martel giggled a little bit.

"You did. That was really brave brother now lets take these logs back to camp." Martel said with a smile as Mithos nodded heading back to camp with his sister.

"My word Lord Ratatosk does the word overkill mean anything to you?" Tenebrae asked in shock as Ratatosk giggled.

"What is this Overkill you speak of Tenebrae?" Ratatosk asked as Tenebrae groaned.

"You are impossible Lord Ratatosk..." Tenebrae sighed in defeat before disapearing as Ratatosk looked on and smiled.

"Make your way to me "Hero" Ratatosk said with a small smile.


	3. Arc 1: Ep 3: Don't Trust Abyssion

After the pact with Ratatosk the group decided they would need to head towards the next Summon Spirit who was Efreet, the Ruler of Hellfire, The Summon Spirit Of Fire. Unfortunately their was one problem they would have to cross the battle field between the Sylvranti and Tetheallans. "You're telling me we have to cross the battle field to get to the next spirit Steven?" Mithos asked as Steven nodded.

"I'm Afraid so Mithos." He said as Mithos groaned in a "AWWW MAN!" reaction.

"Perhaps I can help?" A voice asked as Steven Kratos and Yuan turned around drawing their swords aiming it right at the mans neck. The man had dark blue with green eyes with a noble like attire and a sword on his side with as he held up his hands in defense.

"Who are you?" Steven glared not taking his eyes off the man. "My name is Abyssion I'm a simple Human that wishes to help end this war there has been to much suffering and to many lives lost during this battle." He explained.

"Steven, Kratos, Yuan please drop your weapons." Martel said as Steven looked back. "But-" He said but seeing her have a sad begging look in her eyes and sighed as the three sheathed their weapons. "Fine..if your willing to help us that is fine but if I sense one sign of betral from you.." Kratos said as Steven growled.

"That goes for me to If you even THINK of betraying us Me and Kratos won't hesitate to chop your head clear off!" Steven snarled as Abyission nodded. "Understood." He said with a smile.

"Pact Maker Mithos." A voice called before suddenly A dark aura appeared before Tenebare appeared in front of Mithos as Mithos sweat dropped. "Tenebare I thought we went over this Just Mithos." He said as Tenebare smiled.

"Oh I apologize...Pact Maker Mithos." Tenebare said with a grin as Mithos Sighed in defeat.

"Anyways Pact Maker if you wish I can contact Lord Ratatosk and have him take you over again as you know we are going to have to take lives HUMAN lives to get across this battle field and I know you don't like having to take a life." Tenebrare explained.

"Please do." Mithos said as Tenebrare nodded. "One moment.." He said closing his eyes as Did Mithos. For a few moments nothing happened before suddenly Mithos opened his eyes again as they shined red with the sign of Ratatosk in them. "Lets do this!" He said with a grin as Tenebrare disappeared.

"AHHH!" Mithos yelled as Steven Kratos and Yuan drew their sword as Kratos looked towards Abyssion. "You want to prove we can trust you Protect Martel as we make our way across this battle field." Kratos said as Him Steven Mithos and Yuan charged onto the battle field as Abyssion bowed respectfully as they did. "Of course." He said with a smile before smirking to himself. "Especially considering what I have planned for her when the time is right." Abyssion said to himself.

"**DIE! SWORD RAIN ALPHA!**" Mithos shouted stabbing one of the Sylvranti charging at him multiple times as the soilder each time let out a gasp of pain causing Mithos or rather Ratatosk to smirk with glee before taking his sword out of them and round house kicking one in the head to the side as he charged further into the battle field they needed to get across this feild as soon as possible.

"Try this **Guardian Field!**" Steven yelled spinning his sword around as a few soldiers on the war charged at him as he slammed his sword into the ground before a aura of light surrounded him blocking them off stunning them for a bit before he quickly pulled the sword out stabbing one in the stomach causing him to cough in pain before pulling his sword out and quickly blocking the blade coming at him as he flipped the blade out of his opponents hand and stabbed the one attacking him in the stomach before pulling his blade out.

"Hmph... Fools...you don't realize what the war is doing to this world.." Steven muttered racing off to catch up with Kratos and the others.

"**Thunder Explosion!**" Yuan shouted as he slammed his Weapon The Swallow down into the ground Suddenly A glyph formed on the ground around him and caused Lighting to shoot up from the ground as the Soldiers charging at him suddenly were shocked before being blasted back as Yuan humphed before charging forward into Battle.

"**GRAVE!**" Kratos shouted extending his hand out before suddenly several rock spikes rose from the ground spikeing multiple soilders impailing them one the spikes as Kratos cursed. "How many pepole must lose their lives before this war is over..." He muttered before taking off after the others as Abyission and Martel were slowly behind them though Kratos didn't notice the smirk on Abyssion's face.

'**Meteor Storm...**' Abyssion whispered under his breath as Suddenly meteors began to rain he spell causes meteors to rain down upon the battlefield, causing explosions as they collided with the ground and exploding taking multiple soldiers with them while on his face Abyssion didn't seem to show a shread of regret for taking some Human lives in fact his face seemed to show..joy.

'The Devil arms should be complete soon the longer this war goes on the more blood will be stained and the more energy will be absorbed by the Devil Arms and to think all I had to do was plant the ideas into the kings heads.' Abyssion said to himself with a smirk as Martel looked around.

"Wow Impressive Abyssion not often a human can learn a high level spell like that." Martel complimented as Abyssion smiled. "Your words are to kind Martel now let us be on our way." Abyssion said with a small smile.

Once the group made their way to the end of the battle field the group sheathed their swords as Mithos panted as Ratatosk had exited his body as Steven placed a hand on his shoulder as Mithos held his hand up. "I'm fine Steven lets get going." Mithos stated as the group nodded taking off not seeing Ratatosk and Tenabrae were floating above.

"Lord Ratatosk?" Tenabrae asked as Ratatosk growled a bit. "I don't know why Tenabrae but I don't trust that Abyssion..keep a close eye on him Tenabrae." Ratatosk said as Tenabrae nodded in agreement.


End file.
